The Past Haunts
by En4cerMax
Summary: Vegeta had another argument with Bulma, and goes to find Goku. Not to fight, but to tell him about his past and the pain he was subject to. Now he wants to find her and Bulma isn't all too happy. Now the Z fighters are pulled into space, looking for this
1. Story Time

Trunks layed on his bed, facedon, and pillow clutched over his head. Everynight it was the same thing, and it became the normal in the Breifs household. The pillow was all he could do to block out the yelling in the next room. For months now, all his parents would do is fight nonstop, all night long . His mother would tell his dad how usless he was and uncaring towards his family. And he would retaliate saying she was a worthless human and couldn't cook. It would always end by his father punching the wall, and flying out the window. But then the yelling stopped again and was followed by glass shattering, and Trunks raced to the window to see his fathers outline fading away at top speed into the distance. He decided to follow him to find out where he always went to. Throwing on a pair of shorts, a tee shirt, and shoes, he carefully opened his window and took to the sky.  
  
Bulma opened the door to check on him, but only found an empty bed and an open window. Tears swelled up in her eyes, "Trunks," she whispered and dropped to her knees, "VEGETA!! Why did you take my baby away? Why...? Why...?" and collapsed on the floor.  
  
'Man dad, I knew you were fast, but not that fast.' Trunks thought, trying to catch up. He kept low and quiet as not to make his presenses know to the man he was following. Before long, they were at Goku's house and trucks found it suprising that he was waiting outside. Trunks landed in the nearby woods and listened into their conversation.  
  
"Had another fight with Bulma tonight?"  
  
"Yes," he crossed his arms, "I don't want to fight tonight Kakarott. When I was fighting with Bulma, something in my past started to fill my head. It's seeting there, waiting for it's release, and being that I trust you not to tell a soul, I want to tell you." Goku was suprised as much as Trunks was. "Come on, I know of a more priviate place." and the pair flew off, with the young boy in tow.  
  
They landed on a cliff, over looking a small, mist covered lake with a tremendous waterfall at the far corner. Trunks carefuly hid behind a near by rock, while Vegeta and Goku took seats across from eachother, and listened in. "So what did you want to tell me, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta turned his head towards the waterfall and spoke, "I have never told you about my past. Before I arrived here years ago. The time when I was with Freeza." Goku shook his head and Vegeta continued, "All this fighting started to make me think about my past, the people, places, and one particular person. She was a servant girl I had aquired. Freeza was going to force me to mate with her when she was of age. He knew that I woulnd't do it with anyother females but Sayi-Jins. He wanted a bond to form. I ubtained her when she was 5 and I was 13. We went to the planet Koske...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Freeza landed on the lush green ground and admired the beauty of the planet, along with Zarbon, Dodoria, and the young Prince Vegeta. He breathed in the fresh, cool, dawn air, and watched the sun rise above the horizion. It would be the last time this planet saw the sun. "Zarbon," he cooly said, "Go and bring the king, here to me. Along with his family. Do as you wish to the others. I want them alive."  
  
"Yes sire," and he shot off.  
  
"Dodoria, go and find that stone we came here for. It would make a nice addition to my collection of rare stones." He bowed and flew off. "Now, young Prince Vegeta, riler of a dead race."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I know how much you have been itching to kill something, so I am letting you go to roam about the planet. Kill what ever you like, but do not disturb the work of Zarbon and Dodoria. I will call you back when it's time."  
  
"Thank you, sire," he said with an evil grin, and flew off. Freeza wanted to enjot this planet as much as he could before they returned. But 30 minutes later, Zarbon showed up, with a guy over one shoulder, a women over the other, and carrying a burlap bag. He dropped the bag, stepped toward Freeza and dropped the man. He put the woman down and caught her by the hair as she tried to scramble to the bag.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to him.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" the man yelled, "I am King Sizon, and I demand an explination." Dodoria was the next to show up. He had a glowing, bluish, purple stone in his hand, "My lord, the stone you requested," and held it before Freezas eyes.  
  
"Excelent," He pressed his scouter and called Vegeta in.  
  
"I demand an answer. Why are you here?" Freeza ignored him and took the stone in his hands. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Watch your tone," Dodoria snapped to him.  
  
Zarbon still held the struggling woman and asked, "Sire, and would you like to do with the woman?"  
  
"We will get to that when Vegeta arrives. Have a little patience." And as on cue, the prince landed next to him. :Good, you're back." Turning to the now flushed with rage king, "As of today, your entire race will be wiped out. But not before you expire. I am Freeza, ruler of the universe." It was the last thing the man heard before an energy beam, made by Freeza, went bolting through his chest, killing him instantly. The woman screamed, tore away from Zarbon's grasped, and ran to her dead husband.Vegeta noticed the bag move, open, and a little head popped out. "Vegeta, kill her." smirking, he figured out that the little onein the bag must be her daughter. The child looked at him while he produced an energy ball and sent it hurdling towards the crying woman. It sliced her head off and killed her. The child shreiked, and darted over to her parents.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Freeza hissed. A girl appeared before his eyes, not older then five, and suprised him when he say a tail that only a Sayi-Jin would carry.  
  
"Shuld I kill this one too sir?" Vegeta raised his hand.  
  
"No. I have a better plan. It would be unfair to you if we killed her."  
  
"Sir?" he looked at him.  
  
"It looks like you two are the last monkeys in the whole universe, so it would be unfair to you if you had no one else to mate with. When she becomes of age, that is what you will do. You two are to be bonded and mated. But in the mean time, she is yours to take care of, and be your servant girl."  
  
Vegeta opposed of the idea, "But sir,"  
  
"No questions about it. Take her and go back to the ship. Dinner will be in three hours.  
  
"Yes, sir." he bowed and gritted his teeth. The girl, started to get scared when Vegeta started to approach her. Getting up, she tried to make a break for it, but the plan was foiled when he grabbed her arm and flew off into the air.  
  
She kept on screaming, untill Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He stopped, grasped her throat, and coldly said, "If you do not shut up, I will drop you, and it's a long way down to the ground." Putting her under his arm, he countuned on his journy to the ship..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She continued crying, but didn't scream. I wanted to kill her, but I knew the concquesnces is he went against Freezas orders." Vegeta sat back a little.  
  
"You were going to kill her?" Goku leaned forward.  
  
"Yes, because I didn't like the idea that Freeza was going make me bond with her, let alone be my servant. I didn't need one. They were too much of a hassle and I never got to use one because of all the training i was going through." Vegeta then senced something amiss. "Someone else is here," he stood up and started to sniff the air. He knew that smell, "Trunks, get out here now." The jig was up. He was caught. Trunks got up from behind a rock and walked to his angry father. "What are you doing here boy? You should be in bed asleep. You mother must be having a fit, knowing that you are gone."  
  
"I'm sorry, dad. I wanted to see where you always flew off too after you and mom have your fights. "Vegeta wasn't in the mood to argue. "Can you go on with your story? Pleaase?."  
  
"Very well, go sit next to Kakarott." and they sat back down. "Anyways, I brought her back to the ship and to my quarters..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta threw her into the room, closed and locked the door. She scrambled over to a desk, hoping to find refuge under it, but he was a step ahead of her, "You can't hide anywhere." He grabbed her tail and dragged her back.  
  
Pain was the only feeling she knew, and she started to beg, "Please don't kill me," she meeky said.  
  
"So you do speak. And I wish I could kill you." she layed face down on the floor, trying to block out the pain from his death grasp on her tail. "What is your name?"  
  
"De.. Demini." she studdered.  
  
"Well Demini, where did you get this tail?" he yanked on it.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just don't. Now please let go of my tail." growing bolder.  
  
"Oh, and what if I don't? What would happen?" and in an instant, she made a small ki ball, flipped around onto her back and flung it toward him. It barly missed his face and he let go, stepping back to see a scorch mark on the celing. "How did you do that?" she got up but didn't answer. "Well, answer me."  
  
"Why should I?" He knew then that if he didn't do something fast, it would be more diffcult to break her. Grinning, he left the room and quickly returned, with a smile and hands behind his back.  
  
Demini looked at him wearly as he spoke, "I've got a present for you." Her eyes beamed. "You like necklaces, right?" Demini nodded eargly. Stepping to her, "Then I have a very special necklace for you to wear, but it's a suprise so you need to close your eyes." she did and stuck out her neck. 'Children, so easily amused' he thought as he put the present around her neck. It was a collar, but not a normal collar. It had buttons on the back of it. Pressing the green one, he stood back, and watched as Demini's eyes almost pop out of her head. Knowing something was wrong with this necklace, she tried to take it off, as she felt her energy drain."It's no use. It's an Ki dampining collar, and you won't be able to take it off, only I can. It will grow with you."  
  
Vegeta stepped to her again, grabbed her wrist, and wrenched her toward him till she was mere inches away from his chest, "Now you will listen to me. From this day forward, you will only address me as master, or sir. I am your new lord now. You will do everything that I tell you to do with out hessitation. If you do not comply, you will have to be punished, Do you understand me?" Knowing that there was no way out of this, she wimpered out a yes. "Good, now come one, it's time for dinner." and he pulled her out...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She followed me everywhere I went. Demini was my play toy, servant, mate to be," he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, "For years, it was all the same. She would be at my beck-and-call. Every order I gave her, she wouldn't hesitate to do it. If I said jump, she would have asked how high. It didn't take much to break her spirit.  
  
"How could you be so mean to her dad?" Trunks said with a dissconcering look on his face.  
  
"Look, I was 13, ruthless to the core. I had a taste for nothing but blood. Freeza was pressuring me, and with all the missions he was sending me on, didn't help to ease the situation."  
  
"Demini, that is a pretty name," Goku repeated the name to himself.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and continued, "It was right before I came here on my mission to take over the earth, when everything went downhill. It was the day I told Demini her services were not needed for the day, for Freeza wanted to have an all day meeting with me. I left her free to roam about the ship while I made my way to Freezas main observatory room..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Release

Freeza decided that it was time, for the young prince to know of the secret that has been hidden from him. Being that he was now 21, Vegeta could handle the truth, so he was summoned. This was going to be the longest day Vegeta would ever encounter. "You sent for me, Lord Freeza?" a voice at the door said.  
  
"Come in." He stepped in and Freeza could see he was a little shaken up, "I called you here because I wanted to tell and show you something." Out of no where, Zarbon pounced on the stunned prince and put the same collar on him as he did with Demini.  
  
"What are you doing," he said, trying to take it off.  
  
Freeza got a sinister look on his face, "Show her in Zarbon." He walked over to a small door, pushed a few buttons, and it slid open, revealing a broken woman. Blood stains on her dress and a sad look on her face. Vegeta could tell that the woman had been through hell, but why should he care? He didn't know who she was. "Vegeta, do you know this woman?"  
  
Still trying to get to collar off, "No, I have never seen her in my life."  
  
"Let me introduce you to her. Say hellow to your mother." Vegeta's face grew death white and his stomach churned, as he looked upon his mother for the first time. Their eyes met and in instant they knew of the same bllod flowing in their vains. He collapsed to floor in utter shock and his mother ran to him, and held him tightly. But before he could hold him mother, she was violently riped away from him. Vegeta was forced to see his mother repeatedly raped and beaten by both Zarbon and Freeza. Many times he tried to stop them, but was flung away, like a dirty rag. The collar made sure he wouldn't disurpt their work. Screams and cries eminated from her, begging her son to stop them, but he was powerless. Her screams were suddenly scilenced when Freeza cut her head off, and threw it at Vegeta, just to add insult to injury. Scared, he scrambled away from the severd head, but his path was blocked by hitting Zarbons leggs.  
  
He had blood spilt on his uniform and a devilish grin on his face. "Now it's your turn, little prince." He dragged Vegeta back to Freeza by his leggs.  
  
Demini was walking back to her quarters after dinner, but stoped when she saw Zarbon leaving her masters quarters, with dried blood on his hands. Curious, she walked over to the opened door and stepped in. Cautiously, she proceded, but then hear the sound of wimpering. Turning on the lights, beheld her with a sight that made her stomach churn. There, in the middle of the room, layed Vegeta, with his back to her. His clothes were ripped open, reveling deep cuts. Blood pooled around him which made his hair a matted down, tangled mess. "My lord!" she yelped, running to his side and touching his wounds. Demini hurried to his bathroom and started the bathwater. Grabbing a bowl, she filled it with water, grabbed a few towels and went back to Vegeta's side. He weinced everytime she touched a cut with the damp cloth. Demini got most of the blood off, but had to get into the bath for her to wash the rest of it off. With all her might, she got him into a sitting position, and could see the extent of the damage. His front was left relativily unscathed. Just his back was the most dammaged. She could also see the anguish on his face. "Please get up sir. I need to take you into the bathroom and clean you up. I can't pick you up myself." she tugged on his arm. Demini took out the knife Vegeta gave to her sometime back, to help her defend herself if he wasent around, and started to cut off the last remaining bits on clothing, till he was just down to his underware. Tugging one more time, he finaly obeyed her. Leading him into the room, she led him over to the bathtub, where he willfully fell in. She took out the knife again, leaned over the large tub and removed his underware. The water turned a crimson red and all that was sticking up was his headWrong head. Get your head out of the gutter.-_-out of the water. Demini knew that washing him from the edge of the tub was imposiable, so instincly, she took off her outer clothing, leaving her in her underware, but wrapped a towel around herself so she wouldn't be too exposed...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You mean after all that ime you were mean to her, she still helped you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was the only world she knew of. I broke her spirit." He looked at his hands. But then his head snapped up and saw tiny dots in the growing morning sky. "What the hell is that." he pointed and raising to his feet.  
  
Goku strained to see then quickly sences who it was. "Hey! It's Piccolo! And Gohan, Goten, Yamcha..." "And Bulma," Vegeta interupted, "No matter where I go I can't get rid of that blasted woman." He turned his back to them. Trunks tried to hide behind his father as the figure of his mother came into full view. One by one they landed.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed and ran to hug her little boy. "Vegeta, why did you take my son with you?" she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Not looking at her, he responded, "I didn't take him. He followed me."  
  
"Likely story." Yamcha butted in.  
  
"Who asked you?" Vegeta glared at him, "And what the hell are you all doing here?"  
  
Gohan spoke first, "Bulma was pretty shaken up and called our house. She wanted us to find out where you took Trunks too."  
  
"And I senced something wasn't right with you." Piccolo answered again.  
  
"Well, it was supposed to be Kakarott and I talking, not a familly meeting." "Yeah and he was getting to the good part."  
  
"Shut up!"he smacked Goku across the back of the head.  
  
"Talking about what?" Bulma questioned, thinking it was her he was talking about.  
  
Trunks beamed with the answer, "It was about this girl he was going to be forced to mate and bond with. And how he saw this guy named Freeza kill his mother, and how he got his butt kicked when he tried to stop it." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Can you finish it?" Goku asked, while sitting down.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? STORY TIME WITH VEGETA?" face beat red.  
  
"Please go on with it dad?" Trunks and goten sat at his feet.  
  
"Fine! Everyone shut up." and flopped back down onto the rock...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta wouldn't open his eyes while she latherd his tormented body. Demini massaged and washed away some of the pain he had on the outside, but the most, was inside his head. The torture, the pain, the humiliation he would have to live with for the rest of his life. His breath was harsh and ragged, "So this is the man I will be with for the rest of my life," she whispered to herself, looking at her master. He seemed different, but it must have been the severe beating he had to make him more calm looking. Her hands worked downward, masaging and rubbing till her hand hit something semi-hard. Demini couldn't see through the red water so she let her hands do the walking. It was long and getting stiffer, and in an instant, she knew what it was. Recoiling back, she gasped as she knew what it was. Three years ago a guard showed it to her and almost violated her, untill her master came to the rescue. That was the day he gave her the little pocket knife to protect herself from thoes attacks. Focusing on the task at hand, she continued on with her work. The filters in the tub started to clear the water, but his hair was still a problem. Going against her better judgement, she strattled hi lap, as best to wash the thick. black hair. She felt his member against her thigh, so she tried to shift positions. Demini ran her fingers through the hair, to remove any tangles, and took the near by showed hose and doused his hair down. The water turned red again, but not as think. His eyes were clenched shut as she looked upon him. Normaly, she would have been punished for even looking at his face but this was a different matter. She grew closer and closer to his face as she cleaned the hair and could feel his hot breath on her small cheek. "Five more years, then I'll be 18. Five more years of a lesser freedom till I am offically his." she said outloud. Her open voice brought him back to reality, and his head snapped towards her. she was mere inches away from his bloodshot eyes as they seemed to bore into her very soul. She stayed very still as not to startle him anymore, but his hand wrapped it's self around her neck. She gaged at the increasing pressure and placed her hands on his, trying to get it free. "Do you know how it feels Freeza? To be ripped open from the inside, humilitated and violated?" She shook her head just to muse him. Vegeta stood, took her clear out of the water, and flung her on the tiled floor. Landing on her back, looking at him, she tried to scramble away, as he rushed to her. Scared out of her mind she tried to get up, but Vegeta only pounced on her, flipped her over and pinned her hands way above her head. With a swipe of his free hand, he took off her towel and protective underware, leaving her naked before his eyes. "You're now going to see and feel what it's like to be violated," he spread her legs far apart with his knees, "What it feels like to be raped." He aimed his dick right at her anus, and she screamed out, "I'M NOT FREEZA! Please don't do this master! I'm not freeza!" Tears streamed down her face and she could feel his member push against her hole. Realizing where he was, he stopped, knoing that Freeza didn't have that kind of voice. He looked down and saw his slave girl, almost to meet the same fate he was dealt with earlier. Imeaditaly, he got off of her and scurried over to a corner, culed up into a ball, and cried harder then ever. He almost could kill himself for what almost happened. Demini layed there, not knowing if she should run or stay. If she stayed, he might have another eppisode and not shake out of it this time, but if she left, where would she go and who would look after her? Going against her better judgement, she got up and put back on the pale blue dress, and went over to her lord. Demini kept hearing "Mother," over and over again between the sobs, and, "I'm sorry Demini," as she crept to him. She knew he would never have gone to that extent to hurt her. He wasent a monster or that cruel. Kneeling down, she touched his schoulder, and his head turned to face hers. And there, in his eyes, she could see that he was truly sorry, telling her that it would never happen again. He sat up, "He.. He killed her," tears streaming down his face, "He raped her, then killed her. It was the first time I ever saw my mother. Then he.. he raped me!" Feeling so sorry for what had been done, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him, held him tightly as he cried... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I was expecting her to run, run right out of the room, but... she stayed," a line of tears started to form under his eyes. Everyone was in utter shock about what Vegeta just told them. Scilence envoloped the area as he continued, "I fought the urge to hold her, but sadly lost. I cried there, right on her schoulder... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After a while, he lot go of the sweet embrase they had, and took her hand. Getting up, he led the shocked Demini into the main room and to his bed. Carefuly, he lifted her up onto it and layed her down. He didn't want to do anything to her, just wanted to be in a more comfortable place. Crawling next to her, he layed his head on her chest, clung onto her young waist, and cried some more. She wrapped her arms around his head, held him closer and nuzzled in his damp hair, gently stroking through it untill she heard him snore just a little. A little flag telling her he had fallen asleep. She too went into peaceful slumber. The next morning, he woke up, puffy eyed, still tired and something warm and soft under his head. Shifting he heard a soft voice, "I was wonder when you were going to awaken, sir." He looked up and saw Demini staring straight at him. Visions of the night before started to flood his head. Laying on the floor, her cleaning, the attempted rape on her, the crying himself to sleep. A warm feeling started to grow in the middle of his stomach, and he got scared. Looking down, he also noticed he was naked. Half embarased, he grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around his waist and quicky stood up. She took it as her cue to get up as well and stood at the end of the bed, facing him, head down. He placed a hand on his hip and the other hand on the bridge of his nose, "Do you realize, that was the first time I have ever cried in my 21 years? I.. can't believe I did that, with you watching," he walked to her, "But I am more startled and stunned, that you stayed, after what I was about to do to you." Reacing out he grasped her collar in his hand, and pulled her closer to him, "That is why I have to do, what I'm about to," he pressed the red button and the device poped open. Instead of gently taking it off, he roughly ripped it off, leaving two deep gashes on each side of her neck. He turned around and held the collar in his hand, while she staggerd back in shock and pain holding onto her now bleeding neck. "I want you to go. Leave here before Freeza gets to you. Take a pod and leave." "But sir.." "That is an order. You have never distrayed from an order. I am setting you free." "Yeah but..." Swiftly he turned around and flung the collar at her, smashing it against the wall. She darted out of the room and could hear him helling down the hall, "LEAVE!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "It was the last time I ever saw her." No one dared to move or even breath around him as they saw a new side to Vegeta as they never saw before. He placed his head in his hand. "So now, I'm going to go and try to find her." "How do you even know she's even alive dad?" Trunks asked. "I can still feel it. If she was dead, her memory would have been forgotten and I wouldn't be here telling you my past life story," he stood up, "Bulma, I need you to build me a spaceship." "Why should I give anything to you?" she snapped in his face. Without a fight, "That's fine, I'll just go ask your father to build me one. I know how much he's been wanting to build another space ship..." "Don't you dare go to him." Thinking to her self, she came up with a briliant plan, "I'll make you a deal, I will build your spaceship, ONLY, if Trunks and I can come along." "WHAT?!?!?" Vegeta yelled. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. Like a long vacation. You, me Trunks..." "Hey! Don't forget about me!" Goku butted in "Dad I don't think mom would let you." Goten pouted with his dad, "But I wanna go with Trunks!" "YEAH!" Trunks yelped, giving his best friend a high five. Vegeta stood there, mouth open at the people around him talking about who is going, and their plans for space. "SHUT UP!" he finally snapped. "Why don't we all just go. It'ss be like a big happy family and we can sing happy songs on the way there." he said with sarcasm. "Oh Vegeta!" Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, "That is a great plan! We'll all go. Goku, convice Chi Chi to come along and we all will meet at my house in a years time." "Great, not only did I have to like you nit wit's, now I have to travel through space with you!" He powerd up, and blasted away. "What's eating him?" Bulma asked Goku. "I dunno, but we'll see you in a year." and Goku left, with Gohan and Goten not far behind. She turned to Yamcha, "Yamcha, you can come and help me." "Alright!" He picked her back up and flew to her house to start with the plans. 


	3. Preparation and Departure

A year passed by quickly for Bulma and her friends. All gatherd at the Capsuel Corporation a week before their secheduled departure from planet earth. The ship was huge, almost the size of the USS EnterpriseStar Trek but this one could land on the ground. Yamcha was helping Bulma finish up the plans, her father was making sure everything worked right, and Mrs. Breifs was busy packing the ship with food. Sayi-Jins ate alot so they made sure that there was plenty of food storage space. Goten and Trunks were playing with Krillin in a no holds barred tag match, Number 18, Marron, and the still skeptical Chi Chi were sitting in the shade watching, while Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo wasa training in the woods. Kurrin, who dropped off a box of Senzu beans early in the month, was talking with Master Roshi. The only member of their little band was missing, Vegeta. He had spent most of the year in his gravity chamber, only comming out when Dr. Briefs wanted him to test out the chamber in the ship. Other then that, he stayed in there. His mind was on finding Demini, but it's a big universe, where would he start? "What am I going to say to her when I see her?" he said to himself. Atlast, the week went by, and a few hours before they had to leave, Bulma went and tapped onto the chamber's door. She had gotten worried that he would have forgotten that they wer leaving that day. "Vegeta? Would you come out of there? We are leaving in a few hours and you still havent packed anything." No answer, "Vegeta! Get out of there now." The door opened, "You don't have to yell, women, I'm right here." he stepped out, only to behold a sight he thought he'd never see. He crossed his arms as he looked at her, and in his triditional Sayi-jin uniform and all.armorall-HA "What on earth are you wearing?" Bulma mader self an outsit simillar to his, but with a few alterations. It was a halter top with low rise shorts. "You don't like it? I think it's pretty sexy. Well, that's what Yamcha said." Rolling his eyes, "The purpose of the uniform is to protect a warrior in battle, not to look 'sexy'. Becides, you're way to scrawny to even be concidered a Sayi-jin." and brushed her off as he walked towards the house. Steaming, she walked back over to the ship and went inside, to make the last minute arangements and check lists. Finally, it was time, time for the Z fighters to go on a long adventure. Everyone sat in their prespective seats in the main control room, starting out a big window, facing a mountian. Vegeta was fidgiting in his chair because of the anticipation of being out in space again, and the search he was on. "Hang on everyone, I'm going to coult backward to 1 and we will be gone." She pressed a few buttons. The controls were simple and easy for she was the only one who could accually fly a space ship. "5..." Chi Chi made sure Gohan and Goten were buckled in tight, "4..." Goku closed his eyes and giggled, "3..." Trunks tried to mimick his father's stern look, "2..." the engines whirred and the ship began to shake, "1... Lift off," and the ship shot up though the sky, almost slicing the atmosphere in half. The ship was going so fast, it pased Jupiter in mere seconds. "Wow," Gohan said, "Now this is fast." Chi Chi was glued to the back of her chair, and clung to the seat, white knuckled and all. They past Pluto in a minute and were finally past the pull of the sun's gravity. Bulma put it on auto pilot, unbuckled, and stood up. "You all already had the tour of the ship, and the ship is on auto and programed to land in one month to collect supplies. I am going to go to the computer room for a while, so if anyone needs me, you know where I'm at." and walked away. Chi Chi and Goku decided to explore the ship some more, Puar and Oolong went into the kitchen to look for food, while Yamcha, Number 18, Krillin, and Piccolo went into a large room off to the side to train. That left Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Maron alone with Vegeta. He sat there, staring into space, his mind in the same area. "What's wrong with your dad, Trunks?" Goten whispered. "I don't know," he stepped up, "Uhm, Dad? "What?" he coldly ased, not straying his vision away from the great window. "I was wondering, if you don't have anything planned right now, if you could tell us about, the Sayi-jins?" Suprised that his son would ask that, "Why do you want to know?" "Because we're bored and want to know." Goten said, sitting at his feet. Gohan took the seat next to him and Marron climmed onto his lap. Trunks sat on the floor as well as Vegeta started to tell them about their herritage... 


	4. Somethings Wrong

During the month that they were entraped onto the small ship, Vegeta already went back to his grumpy bad ass attitude. He and Bulma rarely talked to eachother during the whole trip. Trunk and Gohan were sparting while Goten and Marron played Monopoly. "Boardwalk! You landed on board walk so you owe me $1000 cause I've got 3 houses." Marron squeeled in delight. Number 18 snicked in her chir while looking after the kids. "Humph.." Goten pouted. "Alright everyone, we are going to land on a near by planet in an hour." Bulma nnounced, coming out of the computer room, "I would like everyone to take their seats soon so we can land safely." she strode over to the controls and started to eye them up. Just then Vegeta came out of the gravety room, sweating profusley, "Woman, where's my food? I'm hungry." he yelled out. "Shut up Vegeta, I'm trying to get these commands right so we can land and pick up for food." Bulma said frustrated. "Don't tell me what to do. I am Vegeta, Pri..." "..Prince of all Sayi-Jins, and you demand to be treated with the respect you so deserve. Is that about right?" Frustrated over the small defeat, he sulked out of the room back to his chambers. "Stupid jerk."  
  
***  
  
Just as planned, they landed in a docking bay, after getting permission from the"dock master" and debarked from the ship. But something was strange about this planet. Vegeta was the last person getting off and when the surrounding beings looked at him, they all scilenced and stared at him. He got an uneasy feeling when he remember that when he was younger, he took over this planet for freeza. "We shouldn't stay here long." he said. "Huh? Why Vegeta?" Bulam said turning to face him. "Trust me." Quickly the bunch made their way into the what looked like a bar/resturant, after Bulma gave a list to a dock boy to stock the ship with. "This shouldn't take more then 2 hours..." she trailed off after entering the establishment. There must have been atleast 80 alien creatures walking around, sitting at the bar, and just standing. Some were short and purple and others were yellow and tall. But again, the room gave the same reaction to Vegeta as the outside creatures did. Imedatly, a bartender came over and sown them to some tables. They ordered some drinks and sat down. "So, Vegeta, do you think she's on this planet?" Bulma asked, sipping on some water. "No." is all he said. "Do you even know where she is?" "No." "Then how are we supposed to find her?" "I don't know, I just wanted to come out here alone but you insisted upon taging along." he slammed down his drink. Two guys in the table infront of them gave a quick glance, and went back to their food. Getting her food, she happily dug into it. "So, what was her name again?" "Demini." with thoes words, the same two guys, sat straight up and the bald headed guy whispered to the other, and they both left. Vegeta didn't pay any attention to it. "Was she beautiful?" she started to get jelous. "I don't know, she was thirteen." She knew he was getting agitated. For the next to hours the couple stayed in scilence while the other members of their party, ate and talked away. "The ship should be ready now, we should get going." They gathered them selfs up and started to head toward the ship. Goku was the first to notice three men standing at the entrance of their ship talking to one of the dock boys who was loading their ship. They gave the boy a package and walked away. "I wonder what that was all about." "I don't know but I think we'd better get going." Chi Chi said, grabbing onto her husbands arm. Agagin Vegeta was the last person to board the ship, but before he completly dissapeard into the vessel, he gave the inhabitiants one last glare, knowing that something was wrong. 


End file.
